Un regalo para un teme
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: Naruto estaba afligido porque no había encontrado un regalo para Sasuke ¿o tal vez sI? Otanjoubi omedeto gozaimasu Sasuke (SasuNaru)


Heart-san: hola minna san, como están, yo aquí dándome un tiempito para celebrar este día con este pequeño SasuNaru n.n y pues acá en Chile son las 19:40, por lo tanto todavía es 23 de julio

Ojalá y lo disfruten

**Un regalo para un teme**

Konoha 12:30 pm

Era 23 de julio, y afuera hacia un frio de los mil demonios, era en estas ocasiones en las que los estudiantes daban gracias a Kami-sama por estar de vacaciones y no tener que estarse helando en los institutos. Uno de ellos era Naruto Namikaze, un chico rubio de hermosos ojos azules, piel canela y tres marquitas como bigotitos en cada mejilla tapado completamente con sus mantas recostado en la cama, la verdad era que no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando que es lo que le regalaría a su amigo en su cumpleaños número 19. Pero es que era tan complicado ya que a su amigo no habían muchas cosas que le gustaran, y lo peor era que su tiempo se estaba acabando, o más bien, estaba llegando a su límite ya que ese mismo día se lo celebrarían. Ya habían acordado entre todos sus amigos que le harían una fiesta sorpresa en casa de una amiga y que uno de ellos debía de llevarlo engañado y adivinen a quien escogieron, si, a él.

- Maldición teme, ¿Por qué eres tan complicado? –Bufó molesto mientras se removía entre las sabanas de su calentita cama- ¿Qué haré? Tengo que pensar rápido que le daré, mmm… ah ya sé –saca la mano derecha para poder alcanzar su celular que estaba en el velador junto a la cama y marca un número de sus registros.

- Aló, Naru-chan –se escuchó desde la otra línea.

- Misa-chan, necesito ayuda

- Ok, dime

- Es que… como decirlo… tengo un problema

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo… aun no tengo el regalo para Sasuke –Naruto escuchó una pequeña risita reprimida.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Sí, pero por favor no te burles y mejor ayúdame

- Déjame ver… un buen regalo para ese amargado… ah, ya sé

- ¿Qué?

- Escúchame bien Naru-chan, este es un regalo especial que sólo tú le puedes dar y que estoy segura le va a encantar, así que prepara tu oído

- Ya dime

- Es tan fácil, regálale un beso seguida de una gran noche de pasión –a Naruto le salió una pequeña venita en la frente.

- Misa-chan, ya te he dicho muchas veces que a mí no me gusta Sasuke y que yo tampoco le gusto a él, esta no es de esas historias yaoi que tu lees

- Pero que dices, inténtalo, te aseguro que tu porcentaje de éxito será de un 100%

- Olvídalo, fue un error haberte hablado, nos vemos a la noche

- Bien, yo ya estoy desde temprano adornando mi casa así que asegúrate de traerlo y recuerda, sino quiere venir, no más le das un beso y lo convences

- Misaki…

- Bye –y corta.

- Y al final no conseguí nada y tampoco se me apetece llamar a los demás, tengo que pensar en algo, a ver qué le gusta al teme, ah, los tomates, ¿y si le regalo un kilo de tomates? No, de seguro y me molestan con eso por el resto de la carrera, mejor dormiré un ratito y luego veo –se volvió a acomodar en su cama y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

18:05 pm

- Naruto, despierta –lo movía de manera insistente una mujer de largo cabello rojo.

- Eh…

- Despierta, que se te hará tarde, recuerda que debes de ir a buscar a Sasuke-kun para llevarlo a su fiesta

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Pasadas las 6

- ¡¿Qué?! –El rubio se levantó de golpe- no puede ser

- Hace un rato no te llamé a almorzar ya que te vi durmiendo muy bien, aparte que vas a comer en la fiesta, así que mejor levántate

- Sí

Naruto se metió a darse una ducha rápida ya que se suponía debía llevar a Sasuke a la casa de Misaki a las 7 en punto, y si se retrasaba, podía arruinar toda la preparación, sin contar de que debía convencer al teme de salir y llevarlo si o si, sino quería sufrir las consecuencias, sobre todo de su amiga Sakura, quien él sabía, estaba enamorada de su amigo ya que había sido la más emocionada con la fiesta y quien se hizo cargo de todo y vaya que sabía lo peligrosa que era esa chica, de sólo recordar el golpe que le dio una vez que Sasuke lo abrazó le daba escalofríos.

Luego de salir de la ducha, se vistió con la ropa que ya tenía preparada y que consistía en una polera negra ajustada, manga larga, una chaqueta naranja con rayas negras, unos jeans un tanto ajustados y sus zapatillas. Se despidió de su madre y se subió a su auto para ir a la casa de Sasuke.

Casa Uchiha

Se podía a un joven moreno, de cabellos azabaches, ojos negros profundos y piel nívea sentado en un sofá mirando con desinterés a su hermano comiendo pastel quien era muy parecido a él, sólo que este tenía el cabello largo y negro.

- Anda Sasuke, prueba un poco de tu pastel

- No me interesa, sabes que no me gusta mucho lo dulce

- Buuu con razón eres tan amargado, te hace falta dulzura en tu vida o tal vez, Naru-chan

Itachi sonrió al ver la reacción en su ototo con la sola mención del nombre del rubio.

- No sé de qué me hablas

- No te hagas, que yo sé bien que tu sientes algo más por él –le dijo de forma picara.

- Tal parece que te estás juntando mucho con Misaki

- Puede ser, aunque debes reconocer que esa chica sabe

- Sí, sabe, pero puras locuras

- Sí, lo que tú digas

(Sonido de timbre)

- Iré a ver quién es –Itachi se levanta y abre la puerta- ¡Naru-chan! –exclama y Sasuke de inmediato se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la entrada- pero que bien te ves hoy

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí y mucho, estoy seguro que si sales así te ligarías a cualquiera

A Sasuke ya no le gustaba como iba la conversa de esos dos por lo que decide intervenir.

- Dobe ¿a qué has venido?

- A que más, sino para que salgamos a celebrar-dattebayo

- A mí no me interesa celebrar, es una pérdida de tiempo

- Pero Sasuke, te aseguro que será divertido

- No

- Ay ototo no seas grosero, Naru-chan se tomó la molestia de venir hasta acá y tú le rechazas, eso es feo –dijo Itachi tratando de persuadirlo, aunque la verdad era que tanto él como sus padres, sabían lo de la fiesta sorpresa, por eso decidieron hacer la celebración familiar antes.

- Está bien ¿y a dónde iremos?

- Es una sorpresa-ttebayo

- Ok, pero que conste que no me pienso quedar mucho rato

- Bueno, nos vamos

- Sí

- Suerte –le dijo Itachi luego de ver a su hermano salir.

Unos minutos después

- Oye dobe, ¿Qué hacemos en la casa de Misaki?

- Es que ella también va a venir –Naruto se sorprendió de haber inventado algo tan rápido, bien, un problema menos, pero aún quedaba lo del regalo- vamos adentro

- Ve tú

- Teme, no seas amargado y ven conmigo-dattebayo

- Está bien –ambos salen del auto y Naruto agarra su celular para pincharle a Misaki y así dar el aviso de que habían llegado.

- Ya llegaron –les dijo Misaki a todos.

- A sus lugares, rápido –pidió, no, más bien ordenó, una chica de cabellos rosa y ojos color jade quien no era nadie más que Sakura y entonces todos se movieron a sus lugares.

- Misa-chan, ya llegamos –Naruto abre la puerta y él y Sasuke entran notando todo oscuro.

- Dobe aquí no hay nadie –se quejó Sasuke y de repente.

- ¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños Sasuke! –gritaron todos luego de prender la luz mientras que Sasuke tenía toda la cara desencajada por el shock, hasta que la voz de Naruto lo sacó.

- Feliz cumpleaños teme –le dice con una sonrisa que a Sasuke le pareció muy linda y adorable, pero antes de que dijera algo, la pelirrosa lo agarró del brazo.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun a disfrutar, yo me encargué personalmente de todos los preparativos –dijo eso tratando de impresionar al moreno pero…

- Sí pero la que prestó la casa y la que la adornó, fui yo Sakura –intervino Misaki ganándose una mala mirada de parte de la chica.

- Oigan que esperan, esto es una fiesta ¿no? Así que, a disfrutar se ha dicho –dijo un peliceleste de ojos de morados de nombre Suigetsu para luego soplar una cornetita (de esas que se usan en los cumpleaños para que no piensen mal u.u)

- Suigetsu tiene razón, vamos a celebrar los 19 del teme –dijo con alegría Misaki y así la se dio inicio a la fiesta.

************n.n************

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la fiesta había empezado y Naruto no sabía qué hacer con lo referente al regalo puesto que ya todos se lo habían entregado y obvio, el más grande y vistoso había sido el de Sakura, a lo que él, sólo se apartó y lo extraño es que nadie le preguntó nada. Supuso que pensaban que ya se lo había dado.

Mientras que Sasuke ya estaba harto. Sakura no lo había dejado en todo ese rato, parecía un chicle pegado en el zapato, y lo peor era que había visto la cara algo deprimida de su dobe, quería saber que le pasaba, ya que Naruto era siempre el alma de las fiestas y esta vez no había hecho nada, sólo se había quedado ahí, en una esquina, con un vaso de bebida, en completo silencio mientras los demás disfrutaban y bebían. Decidió ir pero cuando se alejó un poco.

- Sasuke-kun ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Sakura en cuanto el moreno dio un paso en dirección a Naruto. Misaki quien estaba parada cerca, se percató de la situación y decidió intervenir.

- Sakura ¿me ayudarías a ir a buscar unos refrigerios a la cocina?

- Sí, vamos

- Ve ahora –le susurra bajito a Sasuke y éste asiente dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia Naruto.

- Dobe ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro

- Eh… yo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que yo no… te compré ningún regalo –Sasuke se sorprendió un poco pero no lo demostró.

- ¿Y eso te preocupa?

- Yo te juro que intenté pensar en algo que te guste, pero no se me ocurrió nada y pues al final el tiempo se me agotó y ya no pude hacer nada

- Ay dobe, sólo tú te puedes mortificar por una tontería –Naruto le miró mal- en un cumpleaños no son los regalos los que importan, sino la compañía de los demás y para mí, tu compañía en este día es un regalo más que suficiente –Naruto sintió sus mejillas sonrojar por las palabras de Sasuke.

- Pero eso no quita el hecho que no te di nada

- Bueno, si aún quieres darme algo hay una cosa que sólo tú me puedes dar

- ¿Qué?

- Esa molestia de nuevo está ahí –dijo al ver a Sakura buscándolo- vamos arriba –agarró a Naruto de una muñeca y subieron rápidamente las escaleras para meterse a un cuarto, el de huéspedes al parecer.

- Qué raro, Sasuke-kun no está

- De seguro fue al baño –mintió Misaki ya que había visto a Sasuke huyendo con Naruto al segundo piso.

- Tienes razón, ya ha de volver

En el segundo piso

- Sasuke, ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

- Dijiste que querías darme un regalo ¿no?

- Sí pero…

- Entonces dámelo

Sasuke no sabía si Naruto correspondería a lo que haría pero, era su cumpleaños y si el rubio estaba tan afligido con lo del regalo, él aprovecharía por lo que acercó su rostro al de Naruto y le plantó un tierno beso sorprendiendo mucho al rubio quien no tardó en corresponder aferrándose al cuello de su amigo atrayéndolo de esta forma mucho más, pero como siempre el bendito o, en esta ocasión, maldito aire hizo falta por lo que tuvieron que separarse, ambos mostrando un gran sonrojo.

- Sasuke tú…

- Es mi regalo dobe y esto todavía no acaba –agarra a Naruto de la chaqueta y lo tira a la cama mientras él se posicionaba encima.

- Sasuke

- Dobe, me gustas, al principio pensé que estaba confundido por todas las tonterías que siempre nos dice Misaki pero luego me di cuenta que no era así, y puede que tú no me correspondas pero al menos, hazlo por este día

Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora a tal punto que parecía que se le saldría del pecho. Se calma un poco y dice.

- Tú… también me gustas teme

Sasuke sonríe y se acerca a su oído y le susurra.

- Entonces termina de darme mi regalo –comienza a meter la mano debajo del poleron del rubio.

- Está bien, pero te aseguro que no será el último

- Eso espero

Y así ambos se siguieron besando para dar rienda suelta a su amor recién confesado.

15 minutos después

Sakura estaba que echaba humos puesto que Sasuke aún no volvía y se suponía que la fiesta era para él, pero lo que más le molestaba era que tanto él como Naruto habían desaparecido.

- Sakura ¿quieres quedarte quieta por favor?

- Pero es que Sasuke-kun no ha vuelto

- Yo le vi hace un rato –habla un chico castaño llamado Kiba- iba subiendo las escaleras con Naruto

- ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser –se dirige hacia las escaleras.

- Espera Sakura –Misaki le sigue tratando de detenerla pero ya era tarde. Sakura estaba parada como piedra delante del cuarto de huéspedes. No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿acaso… esos eran los gemidos de Sasuke y Naruto? Misaki deposita una mano en su hombro- no quería que te enteraras así, pero ya viste o más bien oíste, así que mejor no los interrumpas

- No, esto no puede estar pasando yo voy a…

- Sakura –Misaki pone una voz terrorífica- ni se te ocurra interrumpir mi amado yaoi, porque te advierto que no querrás conocer a una fujoshi enojada ¿entendiste? –Sakura asiente con la cara azul del susto- que bien, entonces mejor vamos abajo

- Eh, sí

Misaki la ve correr escaleras abajo mientras tenía una sonrisa triunfante, eso quería decir que su plan había resultado y que sus amigos por fin estarían juntos y así ella podría disfrutar de su amado yaoi nada más que en vivo en directo o sea, el paraíso para una fujoshi, por lo que alegre decide volver abajo para darles privacidad a sus amigos e impedir que nadie los moleste.

Con Sasuke y Naruto

Llevaban rato abrazados luego de hacerlo algunas veces.

- Teme ¿tú crees que Misaki se enoje porque usamos su casa para esto?

- No lo creo dobe, al revés, ella estará feliz

- Sí tienes razón, te amo Sasuke

- Y yo a ti mi Naru

Y así con un tierno beso sellaron su amor para siempre, y a final de cuentas, Naruto luego de tanto embrollo, terminó por darle el tremendo regalo a su teme.

FIN

Heart-san: espero y les haya gustado, ah, por fin escribí un one-shot

Sasu: no te quedo nada mal

Naru: sí, por cierto que mañana también celebraremos ya que aunque no lo crean es el cumpleaños de Misaki-chan

Sasu: ¿Por qué demonios tenías que nacer un día después que yo?

Heart-san: no es mi culpa teme, todavía agradece que te regalé un fic haciéndome mi tiempo a pesar que tengo que hacer muchas cosas para mañana

Sasu: ¬¬

Heart-san: bueno, espero verlos pronto con mis actualizaciones y feliz cumpleaños a todos los que estuvieron y estarán

Matta ne n.n y esperamos sus reviews


End file.
